Since the touch panel is an input device and has the functions and advantages of several input devices, such as the keyboard, the mouse, the trackball, and the track point, it has become the main trend of the modern input device. In addition, since the input and the output are integrated into the same interface, the touch panel generally has a compact size and an exquisite structure. At present, the touch panel has become one of the most popular input devices for the electronic products, such as the personal digital assistant (PDA), the information appliance (IA), the e-book, the mobile phone handheld personal computer, the global positioning system (GPS) and so on.
In general, a touch panel is formed by two transparent substrates and some soft tails. In which, there might exist some transparent thin films with function of electric conduction on the two transparent substrates. In general, the two transparent substrates are connected together by their edges via some insulating adhesion layers. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a front view of the display with a touch panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the visible area of the display can be simply divided into three parts, the outline dimension OD, the view area VA, and the active area AA. In which, OD means the area of the display appearance, VA means the view area by eyes, and AA means the effective area of the touch panel, which is able to receive a touch.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is the diagram of the assembly of the display according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, traditionally, even though a black matrix (BM)(not shown) is always located between VA and AA, there is still a space S frame located between VA and the area of AA+BM. Recently, since a product with a wider visible area of the display 1 is a trend, the frame 3 of the display 1 is made as thin as possible. However, if the frame 3 is over thinned, some light bands or some elements of the display 1 might be exposed through the space S and the values of the products are reduced accordingly.
Please refer to FIGS. 3(A)–(B), which show the relative positions among the substrates and the insulating adhesion layer during the process of being actuated by a touch according to the prior art. However, since a product with a wider visible area of the display is a trend, the frame of the display is made as thin as possible. Accordingly, the insulating adhesion layer might be not completely covered by the frame. As shown in FIGS. 3(A)–(B), when a user performs an input with the silicon rubber 4, the shape of the flexible substrate 11 is changed and the flexible substrate 11 would be connected to the substrate 15 and the dot spacers 14 owing to the pressure came from the silicon rubber 4. After the removal of the silicon rubber 4, the flexible substrate 11 would recover back to its initial state due to its own resilience. However, after a long time usage, some cracks 113 might be naturally appeared on the flexible substrate 11 because of the repeated crush from the insulating adhesion layer 16. Furthermore, the flexible substrate 11 might be broken, and a short circuit or a mis-function of the touch panel 1 might occur accordingly.
In addition to the relevant problems caused by the cracks (as the cracks 113 shown in FIG. 3(B)) appeared on the structure, there might exist a light leak in the prior display, as shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram showing the light leak appeared in the prior display. As shown in FIG. 4, if the frame 3 is not wide enough, the light 211 reflected from the light guide 21 would not be masked by the frame 3, and the light leak would appear in the conventional display.
In view of aforesaid discussion, to built a touch panel device having more pleasuring appearance, longer lifespan, lower cost, but no light leak is an industrial subject at present.